Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Unless otherwise indicated, as used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
Prior to installing an HVAC system, typically a designer will determine preferred air flow rates for each zone, or designated space. In smaller buildings, e.g., small houses, no design may be done at all. At installation, the installer will attempt to set up the HVAC with the design air flows in each zone, or if no design, then based on the installer's estimate of necessary flow proportions. At times, the system has not been designed properly and performs below expectations. At other times, the system may be installed in less than appropriate way. Either way, users may experience suboptimal conditions.